


Под котацу

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Сложно сказать то, что думаешь.





	Под котацу

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Haikyuu!! Secret Santa '18.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Лежать под котацу рядом с Хинатой тепло и приятно, Кагеяма сонно моргает и пытается не заснуть, концентрируя внимание на фильме. На экране что-то взрывается, герои куда-то бегут, а Хината, как всегда, вполголоса что-то комментирует и размахивает свободной рукой.

От волос Хинаты пахнет мандаринами, Кагеяма приподнимает голову и зарывается в завитки у шеи носом — приятно. Запах Хинаты — это волейбол и обезболивающий спрей, летнее солнце и мандарины. Лёгкость и одуряющее чувство доверия.

Кагеяма думает, что Хината заполнил собой всю его жизнь, пропитал каждую молекулу окружающего воздуха, осел на одежде и коже и с каждым вдохом проникает всё дальше — через лёгкие в кровь.

Словно мало того, что Хината прочно и надолго поселился в его голове и сердце. Словно мало того, что Кагеяма вспоминает о нём по поводу и без.

Но ведь на самом деле мало, всегда мало.

Кагеяма тихо вздыхает и крепче обнимает Хинату, притягивая к себе как можно ближе и снова утыкаясь лицом в волосы. Тот довольно мычит и трётся затылком о щёку, на мгновение отвлекаясь от телевизора. А потом оборачивается и спрашивает:

— Ты совсем не смотришь? Не нравится — выбрал бы сам.

— Все нормально, — бормочет Кагеяма. — Согрелся?

— Ага, спасибо за одежду.

«Не за что», — хочет ответить Кагеяма, но Хината уже отворачивается, вновь погружаясь в фильм. 

На экране снова что-то взрывается — кажется, вертолёт, — и Кагеяма окончательно теряет интерес к происходящему. Какой вообще смысл смотреть нечто подобное? Уж лучше посмотреть записанные матчи — отбор на Национальные уже на носу, но Хината заявил, что им нужен выходной. И от волейбола в том числе.

Удивительно, но Кагеяма с ним согласился.

И именно поэтому этот вечер случился: с дурацкими догонялками под дождём, словно они детсадовцы, с бесполезными покупками, как будто они девчонки. И с голодными поцелуями за ближайшим комбини, как будто они... да они и есть влюблённая парочка, как Кагеяма это ни пытается отрицать.

Лучше никак не называть то, что с ними происходит, — так намного проще. Но назвать придётся, потому что Хинату неопределённость совсем не устраивает, а в вопросах отношений и прочего Кагеяме приходится с ним соглашаться. Он тут не эксперт — не его область. Совсем не его.

Кагеяма находит под одеялом руку Хинаты и переплетает пальцы — совершенно невинный жест, от которого по-глупому замирает сердце. Гладит запястье большим пальцем и, уловив, как вздрагивает Хината, придвигается ближе, упираясь лбом в плечо.

— М-м? — вопросительно тянет Хината, накрывая второй рукой их переплетенные пальцы, и подаётся назад, крепче прижимаясь спиной к груди. 

— Ничего, — отвечает Кагеяма и трётся головой о Хинату, словно большой кот. — Ничего.

Сказать намного сложнее, чем сделать. Кагеяма уже сто раз целовал Хинату, гладил его, ласкал, но делал всё это молча. Слова никак не идут, а те, что ещё блуждают в голове, теряются под выжидающим взглядом.

Кагеяма сползает ниже и целует выступающие позвонки на шее Хинаты — ему хотелось это сделать с того самого момента, как тот переоделся. 

Хината пытается повернуться, но Кагеяма обнимает крепче, не позволяя этого сделать.

— Эй, я тоже хочу видеть тебя и трогать, — возмущается Хината и снова пытается вывернуться из объятий.

— После, — припечатывает Кагеяма, мазнув губами по шее, и довольно улыбается, услышав еле слышный стон. — Ты, кажется, смотрел фильм.

Хината возмущённо пинает его в лодыжку, ворча что-то обидное.

— Сам такой, — хмыкает Кагеяма и снова устраивает голову у него на плече. И еле слышно произносит вслух то, что уже давно вертится на языке.

— А? — Хината поворачивается моментально. — Мне послышалось, или ты?..

— Послышалось, — бормочет Кагеяма, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо.

— Послышалось... — эхом повторяет Хината и, развернувшись, громко чмокает Кагеяму в нос. — Я тебя тоже люблю, Бакагеяма!


End file.
